A New Discovery
by Weaselbutt
Summary: Frisk winds up on the surface again with her new family, including Asriel, who she gets to know better. (Female Frisk x Asriel)
1. Chapter 1

**[Authors Note: I welcome any criticism regarding my story! This is the frist chapter so it might seem choppy or awkward, sorry!]**

 **Chapter 1: Sickness**

Thoughts and images whizzed by my head while I try to recollect my memories. Asriel Dreemur, the God of Hyperdeath. Flowey. Everyone I knew was trapped. What happened after that? I can't seem to remember... My whole family was trapped within Flowey's grasp, but who or what saved them?

"hey frisk, wake up kiddo" I shudder as I hear a familiar skeleton's voice. **Sans**. The same skeleton that impaled me with bones time after time after I killed everyone in the underground. The same skeleton that tells great puns and cooks great hotcats.

"My child, if you can hear me, please wake up." Was that… **Toriel**? My goat mom that took care of me in the ruins when nobody else would care about me whatsoever. My goat mom that I slaughtered because I was _bored_.

"Frisk, please… We've been waiting for _days_ …" That sounds like.. **Asriel**. I feel tears start to build up in the corners of my eyes and eventually start to stream down my face as I'm reminded of all the tormenting and sick ways of what he did as Flowey. I feel a soft, furry hand wipe my tears and two large arms hug me extremely tight, as if they are trying to kill me. Just like **Asgore**. The king of the underground that killed countless children. The king of the underground who treated me like a daughter. I open my eyes and see my whole family in front of me. Sans, who was leaning against the wall. Toriel, who was sitting on the edge of my bed. Asriel, who was sitting on the ground next to my bed, holding my hand. Mettaton, who was on a laptop (probably extremely busy with his singing business or whatever) Asgore, who was sitting on the end of my bed. Papyrus, who was talking to Sans. Alphys, who was still shaking and holding Undyne as if she was about to faint and Undyne, who was comforting Alphys.

"W-what's happening, I thought all you guys wer-" Toriel covered my lips with her giant furry finger.

"We can talk about it later, my child. Now you must eat and rest." I could tell that Toriel's mother instincts kicked in.

"HUMAN! WE WERE WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!" Yup, Papyrus is still as loud as usual.

"hey kiddo, you're finally awake" sans said with a smirk.

Who I noticed hadn't been saying much was Asriel, who was scanning my whole face, like he was checking if it was really me. Before anybody could say anything else, Toriel escorted everyone out of the room except Asriel, who she allowed to stay.

"Oh Frisk, if only you woke up earlier!" Toriel was obviously trying to cover up a chuckle, probably to make me feel better. "Your brother Asriel, he really did show that he cared about you…"

"Mom, please. Now is not the time for that." Asriel crossed his arms and groaned.

"He almost got sick himself from how much he was crying, you really should've seen it." Asriel let out a few laughs while she covered her mouth.

"Mooom, you were crying too."

"Yes but I think you cared for her even more than me!" Toriel snorted.

I could tell that Asriel wanted to flee the room to hide his embarrassment, but he only strengthened his grip on my hand and darted his eyes around the room while his face became even hotter, I could slightly feel the heat radiating off his face if I placed my hand a little closer. I sat up in my bed and stretched. "Asriel, thanks for looking over me, bro." Before he could respond, I gave him a small peck on the cheek, which drew him over the line, It was just a friendly little peck, but I guess it meant a lot to him, which made sense when he turned extremely red and left the room in a hurry.

"Tomorrow you should be able to go on your little adventures, my child." Toriel felt and kissed my then got up off the edge of my bed and left the room.

I was left laying in my bed, and started to scan my room, everything was different. It wasn't Toriel's old house in the ruins, it was a new house. On the surface. The walls were a tannish brown, which looked boring at first, but had a certain hidden beauty I couldn't describe. My bed was the same bed that was in the Ruins. Asriel's bed was the bed that was in the spare room in Toriel's old home. Some posters of Mettaton/Popular icons were rolled up with the rest of some new clothes that mom bought me. There was one closet and one desk for homework or reading I assume. Eventually I rested my eyes and drifted back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**[Authors Note: I'm surprised you made it through that... *slow clap*]**

 **Chapter 2: Childish Hopes & Dreams**

"Frisk! Come over here!" I hurried over to Asriel, feeling the wet grass under my feet on the fresh summer morning. Asriel was pointing at a family of froggit playing in a pond.

"Cute" I said with a warm smile.

"S-Shut up…" Asriel said while trying to pout.

"I was talking about the froggits, silly." I giggled and slightly punched his arm.

"S-SHUT UP F-FRISK!" At this point I thought I could see the water that was on his face turn to steam.

"heya kid, lemme help you cool down" I heard Sans' voice and remembered he came over for dinner tonight. But before I could say hi, I saw a flash of blue hit Asriel's back and Asriel fell face first into the pond. I turn to look around and find myself not surprised to see Sans standing behind us with a large grin on his face. "i guess he might've lost his _cool_ " Both me and Sans start cracking up, but Asriel lays perfectly still in the pond.

"Azzy, you ok?" I said with a little worry in my voice. No response. I rush over to see what's wrong and I'm met with Asriel silently sobbing in the pond. All of the color drains from my face and my grin totally disappears as I rush and bend down to help him. "Asriel, w-what happened?"

Asriel turns his hand over to show me his injury. It's a bleeding cut about the size of my thumb. "Azzy! You had me worried! This isn't even a big deal!" I bend down to hug him while soaking my clothes, but it doesn't matter. Azzy is impossible to reason with because there is no such thing as a "small injury" to him.

I call over to Sans so that he can carry Asriel back to his bed, where he will be the most comfortable. Sans lifts his finger and a mystical sphere of blue magic consumes Asriel, and carries him inside and onto his bed. "hey kid, he gunna be ok?"

"Oh he'll be fine." I confidently say.

I enter his room and see him still crying over his tiny "wound", but I climb into the bed to snuggle with him. "Shhhh… It's just a small cut, Azzy." I start rubbing his furry forehead, which seems to stop his tears a bit. Then an idea springs into my head, the bandaid that I had ever since I fell into the ruins. I slowly begin to peel it off, then stick it over his cut. His eyes open wide and then he stares at me.

"T-Thanks, Frisk." He says while sniffling like mad.

"Anything for you, Azzy." I soothingly whispered into his ear, which causes it to twitch.

He giggles and blushes a bit, causing him to turn his head so I can't see his face. I don't mind though, because after a while I begin to softly massage his soft chest, which causes him to fall into a deep sleep.

"Goodnight, prince Azzy." I say with a giggle, and then fall asleep as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**[Authors Note: OK I KNOW THESE ARE SHORT BUT ACT LIKE IT'S LONGER]**

 **Chapter 3: Tasty! (hahah oh my god)**

I was sitting in my room, accompanied by Asriel, and we were both doing our homework for the night. "Hey Frisk, I'm sorry about what happened earlier today, with me crying over a tiny cut and everything."

"Oh it's really fine, Azzy. I know it hurt more than it seems." I softly spoke with a warm smile, kind of like something that Toriel would do.

"Heh, you really know how to make someone feel better, Frisk."

"I know, Azzy. I can read you like a book!" I heard a soft giggle come from both of us. After I said that, Asriel gazed into my eyes, almost like if he was trying to find his way into my soul.

"You ok, Azzy?" I snapped my fingers in front of his foggy eyes.

"Wh- What? Oh, right." I saw Asriel nervously scratch the back of his neck and continue on his homework. Our silence was interrupted by Asriel calling for us from downstairs.

"Children, dinner is ready!"

"Coming!" Me and Asriel say in unison as we run down the stairs. Me and Asriel sat down in separate chairs, anticipating the delicious meal.

"heyo" sans said while scratching the back of his head and looking at the floor. "sorry about earlier, asriel."

"Oh it's fi-" I quickly cut Asriel off.

"You better be sorry, Sans. You put him through a lot of pain." I sternly said while rubbing Asriel's hand and slightly giggling. Sans shrugged and sat down. Toriel sat dinner in front of all of us as we wolfed it down just seconds after it was laid on the table.

"this is really good cooking, tori." Sans said with a chuckle.

"Thank you Sansy! I have something that tastes even better if you want a taste~"

"wh- tori i-"

"Mhm! I have some _amazing_ butterscotch pie for dessert~" Both me and Asriel started laughing uncontrollably after seeing Sans extremely embarrassed. After dinner, Toriel told us to go to bed, so me and Asriel finished our homework and went sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**[Authors Note: Ok this one is a little longer but I'm working on Chapter 5 right now so...]**

 **Chapter 4: Awkward Encounter**

"Alright sweeties, choose your seats wisely!" Toriel says in her mom-like voice. With Toriel being the teacher for our last year of elementary, this should be extremely fun. Of course I pick my seat right next to Azzy and plop myself onto my chair.

"Hey, Az." I curtly said while giving him a slight punch on the arm.

"H-Hey Frisk. You excited for school?" Asriel looked more nervous than usual.

"As excited as I can be about mindless work."

"Heh."

"Hey Azzy, you ok? You seem really nervous."

"Y-Yeah I'm fine."

Toriel then stands up in front of the class and begins her lecture. Time flies and before I know it, school is already over. Me and Azzy were walking home from school on a cool, wet day.

"Hey Azzy, how come you haven't been talking much today?"

Without responding to my question, Az had a question of his own. "Hey Frisk, do you have a crush on anyone?"

It was a strange question, but I could tell that it was serious. "Uhhh, we are still in elementary school, so I don't see any point in dating. I think it's silly." I studied his face and I saw it wince like he just got punched in the stomach. It looked like I physically hurt him with my answer, so I changed it. "Well, I do have _one_ exception."

Azzy's face changed from hurt to a death stare, much like Toriel's. "Who."

"W-Well I can't tell you that…"

Azzy stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look at me. "Frisk, I'm your brother, I need to know." I haven't seen Asriel this serious in a long time.

"So… you want to be labelled as my brother?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Well I can't date my brother, silly." I could see Azzy's face light up a bright red as he looked away and started running home. "Wait! Azzy come back!"

I had to chase him all the way home, and as soon as I opened the door Toriel was staring right at me. "My child, what happened? I saw blood running from Asriel's nose…"

"It's nothing mom, just keep baking your pie or whatever." I could see the extreme confusion in Toriel's face as I sprinted into my room. I'm immediately greeted by a red-faced Asriel screaming into his pillow. I didn't say anything because I wanted to see how this played out, so I went and plopped on my bed and started reading a book. After a while, Asriel stopped screaming and turned over on his bed and saw me.

"GAH! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HERE?"

"Enough to see enough blood to leave your nose it could fill a bathtub." I giggled a bit at my own joke, but Asriel just became more embarrassed.

"Dinner time, my children!" I rushed downstairs because after all, I was starving. Dinner was a little awkward, because Azzy was red as a tomato the whole time, and we never talked. After dinner, we both went to bed.

After about 15 minutes, I decided to say something. "Azzy, you know I still think dating in elementary school is beyond dumb."

"R-Right…"

"But maybe if you do something really special in high school, you might just get your chance."

Even though I was in the other bed, I could hear him giggle a little bit.

"Goodnight , Azzy."

"G-Goodnight, Frisk."

"I love you, my prince."

And then he started screaming again. He _really_ won't ever change.


	5. Chapter 5

**[Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is so late! This week is testing week so I've been a little out of it. Also I'm going to be travelling from Sat. - Wed. I will be bringing my laptop but that's still not a guarenteed Chapter. Enjoy the chapter!]**

 **Chapter 5: Like Mother Like Daughter**

I wake up to the smell of sizzling bacon coming from downstairs, and sound that sounds like… a bleat of a goat? I turn to look at Azzy in his bed and see him tossing and turning in his bed, while making quiet bleating sounds. _Awwww… look how cute he is in his sleep._ I sneak across the bedroom floor, trying not to wake him. I stealthily climb into Azzy's bed and put my arms around him.

"BAAAAAAA!" Asriel shoves me off the bed with extreme force. To keep me from falling,, I clutch the blankets, but it causes Asriel to tumble down with me. Luckily, he breaks his fall with his hands by landing on the floor, but it causes him to land right on top of me. Even though Azzy is half asleep, I can see his face get as red as a tomato, as well as mine.

"Azzy, could you… get off me?"

"W-Wha..? OH! IMSOSORRYOHMYGOD" Asriel frantically pushes himself off me and runs into the bathroom. I can hear several crashes, then I hear him turn on the shower so I knock on his door for the perfect opportunity to tease him.

"Remember, I said to wait til high school until you make your move!" I felt a small smirk creep up on my face.

"SHUT UP! FRISK!" The goatboy says with a slightly high pitched voice.

I shrug and leave the room, and gaze at the paintings in the hallway. _Hm, I never noticed how pretty these were._ I turned around and was soon to greeted by Toriel. "My child, what do you mean by "wait til high school until you make your move'?"

"O-Oh it's just a small bet thing that me and Azzy made." I say awkwardly, while slightly blushing.

"Is there something you aren't telling me, my child?" Toriel whispered with a suspicious look on her face.

"M-Mom… It's really nothing…"

"My child, are you su-"

"MOM! I was teasing Asriel about us dating in high school! There, are you happy?!" I could feel my face becoming flustered and see Toriel's face turn from suspicious to ecstatic.

"Hahaha! My child, that isn't bad at all! He isn't related by blood, so I wouldn't mind!" Toriel hummed her way back into her room. After her door closed shut, I heard the door behind me creak open.

"What did you just _do_." Asriel whimpered.

"She was going to get it out of me sooner or later." I whispered.

"Oh." Asriel softly spoke. "I guess that's true." Me and Asriel awkwardly stared at each other, waiting for something to say. "W-Well I guess I'll put some clothes on, heh." I didn't realise that Asriel had only a towel wrapped around him. Maybe because It blended with his white fur.

With everyone in their rooms, I decided to walk downstairs and watch some "Mew Mew Kissy Cutie". After a while, Asriel came downstairs and sat on the couch with me.

"Why do you watch this stuff?" Asriel questioned while staring intently at the screen.

"Alphys recommended it to me, it's actually really good." I could see that Asriel had another question in mind.

"Azzy, is there something else you wanted to ask me?" I scooted closer to him.

"Y-Yeah…" I could see him gulp in the middle of his sentence. "W-What's your favorite food?" he said with a nervous chuckle.

"You already know the answer to that, what did you really want to ask?" I scooted even closer, almost right on top of him. "Tell me Azzy." I whimpered.

I could see Asriel's face start to sweat. "What if…" he stopped and leaned closer to whisper into my ear. "W-What if we eventually got married…?"

I fell back and started laughing out of control. Asriel looked at the floor. "You're right… It's stupid." I could see Azzy's face become consumed by hurt.

"N-No! I was just laughing because I was already planning on doing that... plus your face got really red." I said while putting my hand on his shoulder.

"O-Oh…"

"Also, that means that we should do what mom and dad do. Like this... " I leaned in closer and gave him a quick nuzzle.

"W-what was that…" His face started to burn.

"I see mom and dad do it all the time, It's really cute, kinda like you." I giggled at the cheesy line. I rested my head on Asriel's shoulder as we watched "Mew Mew Kissy Cutie" for the rest of the night.


End file.
